Garuda Aiacos
Summary Garuda Aiacos (天雄星ガルーダのアイアコス, Ten'yūsei Garūda no Aiakosu) is a character first introduced during the original Saint Seiya Manga, namely during the Hades Arc. He is one of the three Sacred Judges of the Underworld, alongside Wyvern Rhadamanthys and Griffon Minos. As one of the leaders of the entire specter army, his power surpasses even that of a Gold Saint, but it is his immense powers over gravity, space and the mind that makes him a force to be reckoned with. Not only can he bend and invert the gravity around the opponent as he pleases, but he can also create inter-dimensional gates and illusions so potent that the enemy cannot distinguish them from reality. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Garuda Aiacos of the Celestial Heroic Star Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 22 (Physically, Classic), thousands of years mentally Classification: Demigod, Spectre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 7th Sense User, Flight, Atomic Destruction, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Can travel between the Earth and the Underworld / Can open inter-dimensional gates) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Higher than most Gold Saints. Fought 8th Sense Ikki) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic ' 'Durability: Galaxy level (Should be no weaker than Rhadamanthys) Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: His Garuda Surplice Intelligence: High. He is a skilled fighter, has memories of all of his incarnations and has judged the souls of the dammed for thousands of years. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Garuda Flap: With this technique, Aiacos focuses a great quantity of his Cosmos, and surrounds the body of his opponent with a thin layer of energy. Then, having done so, he uses his Cosmos to manipulate the gravity around his opponent, sending him flying into the air at Massively Faster than Light speeds. Then, once he has reached enough heights, he reverts the gravity back to normal, and pulls the opponent back to the Earth at even faster speeds. * Galactic Illusion: Aiacos uses his Cosmos to fire a devastating shock wave, that surrounds his opponent making him incapable of escaping. Then, as Aiacos opens an inter-dimensional gate, the cosmic waves forces the imprisoned enemy's body through it. While within the parallel dimension, the opponent's mind is now under Aiacos's complete control, and the Specter proceeds to torture him with Cosmic Illusions and impulses directed at his Nervous System. Said illusions and impulses are so powerful that the enemy is incapable of distinguishing them from reality, and the pain he suffers breaks his mind and spirit completely. * Sureendorajito: Garuda Aiacos focuses his Cosmos creating extremely potent dark flames with it. Then, said flames spread over the bodies of nearby victims, burning them completely and taking hold of their souls. With the acquired souls, the dark flames transform into shining plumes of fire, that rain down upon Aiacos's opponents, destroying all that come in contact with them. * Galactica Death Bling: With this technique, Aiacos uses his Cosmos to immobilize and burn down the Central Nervous System of his adversary. It is considered to be by far the spectre's most cruel and effective attack, making the opponent entirely unable to move as he suffers absurd pain until the instant of his death. This attack's power is so great that it is considered to be inescapable, even among Gold Saints. However, to fully use this technique Aiacos needs to sacrifice the soul of one of his servants. Note: The Sureendorajito and the Galactica Death Bling are attacks only present within the Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas manga. Gallery File:Oie transparent (5).png File:9.03.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Matter Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3